


Once Upon a Time in Transylvania

by flowersindistress



Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: a chat in a diner, omg audrey came up as a tag!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersindistress/pseuds/flowersindistress
Summary: This is complete. A Dracula x Audrey one shot.I was looking for prompt suggestions and this one comes from this tumblr anon idea: Dracula meets Audrey Hepburn  He’s enchanted by her She wants nothing to do with him Dracula learns a lesson about independent women from a very classy lady.[I made it into the 1950′s setting–I was so inspired by this prompt that I got this done same night! And I had so much fun writing it. You KNOW I love Audrey. Enjoy lol]
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Once Upon a Time in Transylvania

**Author's Note:**

> Admittedly I almost called it Transylvanian Holiday but I liked the longer title better for some reason!
> 
> Also-- If you have any writing prompts inbox me at https://flowersindistress.tumblr.com/ask [Can't guarantee I'll complete all the prompts sent, but I will try :]

Dracula usually went to the diner (many miles away) in Transylvania to people watch. He did like them. Interesting creatures. And yes, sometimes he would find his own meal to take home…

She had caught Dracula’s attention immediately. A beyond suitable victim, if he intended to drink blood tonight. But that wasn’t his intention for the moment.

She was the only woman there without a partner, without a friend. She appeared thin, fragile, docile even. Dark wide eyes glimmered with her youth and playfulness as she joked with the server, who was obviously enjoying the banter. A gleaming smile from her, and Dracula could see the server was charmed, and the vampire couldn’t blame him.

The Count boldly made his way over to the to the lady and sat down next to her.

“Thank you,” she said to the server, as he placed a root beer float and a plate of fries in front of her on the counter.

“You’re welcome ma’am, you let me know if you need anything else,” he smiled.

With Connie Francis playing in the background, she had barely noticed the vampire next to her until after she took the first sip. The Count smirked at her as she noticed him.

“May I help you?” she asked innocently. There was a sweetness to her voice. Voice. Throat. Intrusive thoughts. He internally shook them off.

“I was just looking for some company,” he claimed.

“Company?”

“Yes, someone to talk to…” he said.

He was devilishly handsome, older than her, charming even at his first smile, his first sentence.

“I haven’t seen you around here before. But…you’re not from around here, are you?” he said, wickedness in his tone.

“I haven’t seen you around here either,” she said. “I suppose I wouldn’t have. I’m on holiday.”

“Oh,” he said, raising his dark eyebrows, as she took another sip from the straw of her beverage.

“Transylvania out of all places,” he continued.

“Yes. I’ve heard the most remarkable stories,” she said, her tone in lighthearted wonder. She used her napkin to clean some of the moisture of the drink from her lips.

“Stories. I’d love to hear them,” he said. “I am Count Dracula,” he offered her his hand. She seemed hesitant at first, but polite as she was, she shook it, and offered a small smile, and her name in return.

“Audrey. It’s very nice to meet you,” she said, even bowing her head slightly, looking up at him with doe eyes.

“Lovely name.” He admired her poise, her graceful way of speaking and even regal way of her touch when she shook his hand. She seemed to act differently from the others in the diner. It was easy to tell she wasn’t from around the area. She almost seemed like royalty (and he had had his fill of quite a few).

“Tell me, Audrey, what stories have you heard?”

“I hear the dead come alive in Transylvania,” she stated, with the same casualty and grace as she would any other sentence.

“Tell me, Count Dracula. Is it true?” her eyes widened as she took a bite from one of her fries. Audrey smirked at him as she finished munching on the snack. He chuckled at the question.

The Count licked his lips and leaned into her.

“Why don’t you allow me to take you home? And I’ll tell you _all_ about our stories, fact and fiction.”

Audrey leaned back, frowning. Perhaps he had moved too…quickly. But she was so sweet, kind, magnetic, he felt inclined to try.

“Excuse you,” she said harshly.

“You’re refusing my proposal…” he said, as more of a statement to himself than a question to her.

“I daresay I am. Whatever it is you’re looking for tonight; I reckon it isn’t only conversation. And I will not be spoken to like that,” she said, raising her own dark eyebrows at him.

“Now,” she continued as she took more of her food in her thin fingers. “I would greatly appreciate it if you allowed me to finish my food here. Perhaps it will also give you some time to reconsider how you speak to a lady.”

“Well, I—” he staggered a bit. It had been a while since he had so notably upset a woman—a _lady_ so, and he felt unsure how to handle it. “I do apologize if I’ve offended you–”

“Offended? You do not ask a lady if you could take her home after you’ve been talking her for only a few minutes, Count Dracula.”

“Dear Audrey, can you blame a gentleman for trying?”

“I blame a man—not sure if a gentleman—” she said under her breath. “For being so rude, overly forthright, and impatient.”

“You don’t consider me a gentleman?”

“I do not,” she said, taking a rather long sip of her root beer float as she looked away from him.

“I have some knowledge for you. A gentleman is never really a gentleman. The sophistication displayed by one is merely decorative. A…” he waved his hand as he thought over the proper word to use. “Veneer.”

Audrey looked over at him now, considering his words. At least she had looked at him again. That was a move in the right direction.

“ _Miss, is there a problem?_ ” asked the server, who had come up to them suddenly, apparently having eavesdropped or in the least noticed Audrey’s tense reactions.

“Not at all. Really. Thank you,” she smiled sweetly. She could handle the situation, and the Count was just another man after all.

“Audrey, I again apologize. I have another offer, however. How long are you here for?”

“Until I finish my food and beverage,” she joked.

“I meant here in—”

“Transylvania. I know what you meant,” she said. Audrey was serious at first, and Dracula was unsure how to proceed, but then she broke into a grin.

“It was a tiny joke. You _are_ allowed to smile at it,” she chuckled.

He did smile then, and Audrey noticed his shiny, sharp, strange teeth. Very curious. The Count was equally odd and attractive. Sophisticated features. A mischievous persona hidden beneath his sharp words and niceties, without a doubt.

“I am here for as long as I choose to be. A week or two, more than likely.”

“Perhaps I can show you around, then.”

“What exactly are your intentions?”

“Merely to…satiate your intrigue about the place.”

“Count Dracula, do you like to travel, yourself?” she said, finishing up her plate of fries.

“Yes. I am somewhat of an explorer, I would say. I have been to many places.”

“An explorer! Very interesting. Well, I will have you know I have traveled far and wide. I like it very much. Seeing new places. And do you know what else?”

“What?”

“I have traveled all on my own all this time. Well, with only the company of my cat—”

“Cat?” it amused him for some reason, this lovely damsel traveling around with only a small beast. “What’s the cat’s name?” he smirked.

“Oh, the cat has no name. Allow me to continue.” She folded her hands in her lap.

“Of course.”

“I have traveled alone all this time, meeting interesting characters such as yourself. And I will continue to do so. Henceforth, I do not require a tour guide.”

“Ah.”

Self-righteous, independent brunettes. He always did have a weakness for them.

“Now, I am rather late for a hair cutting appointment. Perhaps I will see you around the diner again sometime soon,” she said, as she stood up and smoothed out her dress, left the money for the server.

“I daresay you will,” he was determined, more patient than she thought.

“Hm. We will see. I wish you a good night, Count Dracula.”


End file.
